Tomura Shigaraki
|alias = |birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair = Light Blue |eye = Red |status = Alive |quirk = Decay |occupation = Villain Acting Leader of the League of Villains |affiliation = League of Villains |debut = Chapter 11 |debutanime = Episode 8 |image gallery= Yes |voice = Kōki Uchiyama |eng voice = Eric Vale |family = Shimura (Father, Deceased) Nana Shimura (Grandmother, Deceased) }} ,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 17, Page 11 real name Tenko Shimura, is a villain, the acting leader of the League of Villains, and the main antagonist of the series, along with All for One. He made his first major appearance as one of the main antagonists of the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc. Like the rest of the League, his goal is to kill All Might, the "Symbol of Peace", thus destroying the society he represents and to create a new one with a new form of justice in his own image. Appearance Tomura is a pale, skinny man. He has messy light blue hair. His lips are dry, cracked, and uneven, as if he's been chewing on them. The skin around his eyes is very wrinkly. He has one small scar on his right eye and another on the left side of his lip. He has a single mole under the right side of his lips. When wearing his villain outfit, he has 14 disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face. None of the hands appear to have any known meaning except for the hand that covers his face, which he refers to as "Father," as he expresses visible distress when it is removed. His clothing consists of black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbones, and red hi-top sneakers with no socks. For his civilian outfit, he wears a black hoodie on top of his black shirt, keeping the hood up. He still retains his original black pants. In the sweatshirt's pocket, he keeps one of the disembodied hands (presumably Father's). After All For One's arrest, Tomura wears a black coat on top of his original outfit along with several hands.. Personality Tomura has a sinister and warped personality; he doesn't care for his or anyone else's life, and he will do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals. He has no qualms about tasks such as killing U.A. High School students in order to provoke All Might and threatening to kill dozens of civilians unless Izuku cooperated with him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 69 Tomura seems to be looking for attention, as he was very irritated that his League of Villains and Nomu were overshadowed by the capture of the Hero Killer. As such, he will get angry when somebody admires or even mentions Stain. Tomura may have an adult body, but he seems to be childish in mindset as shown when he couldn't help but be amazed by Shota Aizawa's quirk, which he deemed cool after the latter took down many of his men. He is very arrogant, selfish, and demanding. If things did not in go his way, he becomes angry in a way that is akin to a child's tantrum. Like a child, he does not seem to be able to cope with his own feelings, and instead lashes out, abusing both others and himself, such as tearing at his own neck when he becomes frustrated. He is shown to be mentally disturbed, and has developed somewhat of an emotional dependency on the hand that obscures his face, which he refers to as "Father" and speaks to it as if it were a living person. His vocabulary and worldview are also similar; he applies video game terminology to real life, using phrases like "cheats," "game over," and "final boss." Despite his childish behavior, Tomura is incredibly intelligent, with reflexes quick enough to analyze an opponent's Quirk and potential weak spots simply by watching them fight. He is also shown to willingly learn from his mistakes and adapt, becoming progressively more of a threat as the series goes on. Tomura truly wishes for a society without All Might; he feels that the world full of Quirks is a very dangerous place and believes that the current society may easily crumble when their Symbol of Peace dies. History During his childhood, when Tomura had still went by the name of Tenko Shimura, he suffered from an unspecified incident where no hero came to save him. People who passed by never offered to help him, because they assumed that a hero would take care of it, leaving him to be ignored. The man named All For One saved Tenko, blaming society for the reason he was not saved sooner. Tenko soon after adopted the name of Tomura Shigaraki, presumably to conceal his identity from All Might. All For One then used this incident as a means of stimulating Tomura's hatred for pro heroes, and began grooming him to become his successor. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Tomura emerges from Kurogiri's Warp Gate with many other villains at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, having arrived to murder All Might. He is disappointed that they went through so much trouble to obtain the teacher's curriculum (which allowed them to know where All Might would be) only to find that All Might is not there. Tomura wonders whether the man might show up if they killed Class 1-A.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 16-19 After seeing Shota Aizawa in action, he complains that Pro Heroes are such a pain, and that if they were weak villains, they would have stood no chance against him. Tomura decides to confront Shota directly. Shota elbows the villain in the gut, but Tomura manages to block it with his hand and begins to disintegrate Shota's elbow, telling him not to bite off more than he can chew. Shota punches him. After the monstrous Nomu badly beats Shota, Tomura tells the hero that they should call for the Symbol of Peace.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16 Kurogiri then approaches Tomura, prompting him to ask if Thirteen is dead. Kurogiri informs him that Thirteen has been incapacitated, but he was unable to stop one of the students from escaping, much to Tomura's frustration. Realizing that they cannot hope to beat dozens of pro heroes who would be brought as backup, Tomura decides that retreat is their best option, calling it a "game over." However, on a whim, he notes that before they retreat, they should lower the Symbol of Peace's pride down. Tomura attacks Tsuyu Asui by grabbing her face, but his Quirk is nullified by Shota. Izuku Midoriya tries to punch him but is blocked by Nomu. Tsuyu manages to get her face away from Tomura. Suddenly, All Might arrives. Now that their target has appeared, Tomura decides to continue with their mission''Boku no Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 17 and orders Nomu to attack All Might. While rescuing Izuku, Tsuyu, and Minoru, All Might temporarily distracts Tomura by hitting him. The hand obscuring his face falls to the ground, prompting Tomura to apologize and grovel to the hand he addresses as Father, momentarily losing his composure. When All Might goes to fight Nomu, Tomura comments on Nomu's amazing Shock Absorption Quirk, saying to All Might that punches alone are not enough to harm Nomu. He then evades Eijiro Kirishima's punch.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 18 After seeing that Kurogiri is pinned down, Tomura orders Nomu to get rid of Katsuki Bakugo and retrieve Kurogiri. After Kurogiri is freed, Tomura begins to talk about violence; that both heroes and villains use violence to protect their respective comrades. He goes on to say that the title of "Symbol of Peace" is nothing more than an oppressive form of violence, accusing All Might of using the title to create more violence, but All Might calls it rubbish. After All Might defeats Nomu, Tomura is shocked and begins to tear up, devastated that Nomu was beaten.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 19 Tomura begins to panic, feeling like they have lost their only chance to kill All Might. However, Kurogiri tells him to calm down, saying that Nomu did considerable damage to All Might. Tomura regains his composure and decides to finish what Nomu started, rushing in alongside Kurogiri to attack All Might, who is unable to move. However, Tomura is startled by Izuku's speed as the boy intervenes, and thanks to the time gained by that hesitation, the pro heroes arrive and force Tomura and Kurogiri to stop attacking. Tomura once again says that it is "game over." As the two villains are sucked into Thirteen's Black Hole, Tomura assures the heroes that although they failed this time, they would definitely murder All Might next time.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 20 Kurogiri warps himself and Tomura back to their hideout at the last second, allowing them to escape from being turned to dust. Tomura complains that his body hurts, all their subordinates were eliminated, Nomu was defeated, All Might is still alive, and everything went wrong. However, through a monitor, All For One reassures Tomura that nothing went wrong and that he was simply over-optimistic. All For One says that it is too late to mourn, and that they should take all the time they need to gather a new group, hand-picked for efficiency. He then adds that Tomura is a symbol of importance, and that next time, he would show the world the horror of his existence.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21 U.A. Sports Festival Arc A recuperating Tomura is watching the Obstacle Race from his computer; he notices that Izuku took first place.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26 Later on, before the battle between Izuku and Shoto begins, All For One tells Tomura to pay close attention to the match, as the two might become obstacles for him in the future. Tomura responds by telling All For One not to make him laugh.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 38 Vs. Hero Killer Arc Kurogiri brings Stain to the League of Villains hideout to meet with Tomura. Tomura tells Stain that the League of Villains raided U.A., and that he wants Stain to join the League of Villains, as he is an extraordinary villain. Stain inquires as to Tomura's goal, and Tomura replies that he wants to murder All Might and destroy anything he finds unsatisfactory, including some of the students from Class 1-A. Seeing that Tomura is being childish, Stain calls him foolish and tells him that there is no sense in bloodshed without a cause. All For One orders Kurogiri to allow Stain and Tomura to continue talking, saying that Tomura's meeting with Stain, an experienced infamous villain, will stimulate Tomura's growth.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 47 Tomura's meeting with Stain turns into a fight. Stain overpowers Tomura with ease and pins him to the ground, stabbing his right shoulder with one of his daggers and pointing another at his neck. Overwhelmed by Stain's strength, Tomura orders Kurogiri to teleport Stain away, but Stain prevents Kurogiri from moving. Stain tells Tomura that in order to accomplish anything, he needs a creed and a mind, and that those who do not have creeds and minds will definitely die. Stain states that the current society is fake, overrun with poor Heroes and Villains who throw their power around aimlessly. Stain prepares to cut Tomura's neck with his dagger, but Tomura grabs the dagger with his hand and begins to disintegrate it. Tomura tells Stain that, while he does not have such serious creeds, he does have a desire: to crush the society where All Might is set up in, and to plunge it into the ground. He completely disintegrates Stain's dagger and tries to attack, but Stain leaps away. The Hero Killer concludes that, though their goals are different, Tomura's and Stain's desire to destroy the current society is one thing they have in common. Stain tells Tomura that he has tested his mettle and concluded that he has a crooked creed dwelling within him; he wonders what that creed will sprout. Tomura voices his dislike for Stain, not wanting to have a nut job as a team member.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 49 Before he leaves for Hosu, Tomura asks All For One to let him borrow some Nomus, because he does not like Stain, and destroying things he does not like seems alright. All For One decides to give Tomura three Nomus, hoping that Tomura will make the opportunity a learning experience. Kurogiri warps himself, Stain, and Tomura to Hosu. Tomura notes that Hosu is quite prosperous while Stain says his goal is to reform Hosu by sacrificing the "fake" pro heroes that work there. Stain talks about people that deserve the title of hero must have achieved great undertakings and that society having too many "fake" heroes who work only for the money. Stain leaves to finish his business of killing more pro heroes. After Stain leaves, Tomura complains about Stain's constant preaching, to which Kurogiri tells Tomura that he shouldn't mock Stain for his preaching, stating to Tomura that Stain's villainous methods have produced great results which intrigues Tomura. Tomura concludes that he and Stain will never get along which irritates him. Wanting to relieve his anger through destruction, Tomura orders Kurogiri to release the Nomus. Kurogiri warps three Nomus to their location and Tomura orders the Nomus to attack Hosu.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 50 The three Nomus begin causing destruction to which Tomura praises them for. Kurogiri asks Tomura if he will join the attack, however, Tomura replies that he won't because he is injured. Tomura says that when dawn breaks the world will forget about Stain.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 51 Tomura, using binoculars, watches Stain kill the winged Nomu and becomes annoyed that nothing is going his way. After the other two Noumu are restrained and arrested, Tomura disintegrates his binoculars out of anger. Tomura decides to leave and return to the League of Villains hideout. Kurogiri asks Tomura if the results of the attack on Hosu are to his satisfaction, but Tomura replies that the results depends on tomorrow. Kurogiri teleports himself and Tomura back to the League of Villains hideout.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 56 The next day, Tomura reads the newspaper. However, the newspaper mainly publishes Stain's feats and that his name will go down in history while the news on the Noumus is undermined. Angry that Stain is all over the news, Tomura crumbles up the newspaper, dissatisfied that his plan to undermine Stain and make the world forget about him failed. Tomura is annoyed by the fact that the world will never forget about Stain and that his efforts were undermined.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57 Final Exams Arc At the League of Villains hideout, Tomura views a picture of Izuku and then disintegrates it. Giran brings in two visitors, Dabi and Himiko Toga, who express interest in joining the League of Villains. Unhappy with the visitors due to them being types he despises the most, Tomura orders Kurogiri to send them away. When Giran tells Kurogiri that he wants his service charge, he also agrees with about letting the visitors introduce themselves. However, Tomura is unimpressed with both. Dabi asks if the League of Villains follows a cause, to which Tomura is taken back by his lack of manners. Refusing to reveal his real name, Dabi says that he will be the one to fulfill the Hero Killer's ideals. Angry at them for constantly talking about Stain, he prepares to attack them. As the three clash, Kurogiri uses his Quirk to stop the fight. Kurogiri tells Tomura that expansion is necessary in order to achieve his wishes and reminds him that if he does not make use of them everything left to them will disappear. Understanding Kurogiri, Tomura storms out of the room in silence. At Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall (Wookiees), he approaches Izuku for an autograph with civilian appearance. After talking about Izuku's small fortune of fame, he mentions his disbelief that he would meet Izuku again, putting his hand around Izuku's neck. He tells Izuku that the last time they met was during the League of Villains's attack at the USJ. Tomura then invites Izuku to have tea with him and smiles wickedly.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 Tomura, with hold of Izuku's neck tells him to calm down and that he just wants to have a chat. Izuku warns Tomura that if he attacks him, a Hero will appear, but Tomura threatens the safety of the crowd. Relenting, Izuku asks Tomura what he wants to talk about. Sitting down, he explains to Izuku about the things he hates. However, what he truly despises is the Hero Killer. Tomura tells Izuku that Stain was never apart of the League of Villains and that people speculated his involvement. When Tomura asks Izuku what the difference is between him and Stain. After Izuku finishes explaining, feeling exhilarated and understanding why Stain and Izuku irritate him; because of All Might. Tomura claims to be annoyed that he had the answer but didn't realize it sooner. As well as understanding why he hates current society; because they're all like All Might. Tomura then thanks Izuku for chatting with him. Suddenly, Ochaco appears and wonders who Izuku is talking to. Izuku tries to tell her to run. However, Tomura lets go of Izuku and apologizes for interrupting their shopping. Tomura leaves and warns Izuku to not give chase. However, Izuku asks Tomura what All For One's ultimate goal is. Tomura answers he doesn't know nor care. Disappearing into the crowd, Tomura tells Izuku to take care of himself because the next time they meet, Tomura will kill him. While walking out of the shopping mall, a happy Tomura notes that he did have a creed and an ideal from the very beginning. Tomura decides on his renewed creed; that every deed he commits will be for creating a world without All Might and exposing what "justice" truly is. Tomura leaves, happy that he understands that all his hatred is because of All Might. School Trip Arc At the League of Villains’ hideout, Kurogiri wonders if the Vanguard Action Squad will be able to handle the mission. Tomura assures Kurogiri that they will be fine; Tomura decides that it is not time for him to reappear and begins to comment on his gameplay. Tomura realizes that his gameplay was faulty when he first attempted to murder All Might and now has decided to let his pawns take down the ones up high before aiming for the final boss. Tomura explains that he intends for the Vanguard Action Squad to make a crack in the superhuman society, noting that the Vanguard Action Squad’s endeavors at Class 1-A and 1-B's training camp will be a blow for the Pro Heroes whether they succeed or not. Kurogiri questions if the Vanguard Action Squad means nothing to him, but Tomura rebuffs Kurogiri’s claim, saying that he respects the Vanguard Action Squad's strength and personally hopes they succeed; Tomura continues to say that while they have their differences, they can rely on each other because both he and Kurogiri are not the only ones oppressed by society’s rules. Hideout Raid Arc After the Vanguard Action Squad return from their completed mission, Katsuki is restrained and strapped to a chair. Tomura talks to Katsuki and asks him to become his comrade, but Katsuki vehemently tells him to drop the small talk and die.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 After Katsuki and the League of Villains watch a video clip of U.A.'s public apology, Tomura understands why society is criticizing U.A. for their failure and that is because the current Hero society is not just. Spinner agrees that the current hero society isn’t just since the modern Heroes are only doing their job for compensation and not out of selflessness. Tomura explains that the League of Villains are fighting for a just society and intends to win this battle. Tomura orders Dabi to remove Katsuki’s restrains, although Dabi is unsure since Katsuki might attack; Tomura wants to treat Katsuki as an equal and is aware that Katsuki knows he has no possibility of winning. Dabi has Twice remove the restrains. As Twice removes the restrains, Mr. Compress apologizes to Katsuki for forcibly kidnapping him and explains that the League of Villains are not just a group of hoodlums perpetuating crimes nor did they casually abduct him; he goes on by saying that everyone in the League of Villains is shackled by the current society and hopes that Katsuki understands their discrimination. Katsuki’s restrains are removed. As Tomura approaches Katsuki, Katsuki attacks Tomura with his Explosions. Katsuki tells the League of Villains that it is pointless to try and make him change his mind as he has already been won over by the way All Might looks when he wins. Katsuki says that from the beginning he has dreamed of becoming a Hero and surpassing All Might and nothing they say will change that. The smoke from Katsuki’s Explosions clears and Tomura sees that the hand on his face has been blown off as a result of Katsuki’s attack.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 85 Kurogiri attempts to help Tomura, but he is silenced when Tomura fiercely glares, which stops Kurogiri and makes Katsuki tense. After picking up his hand and putting it on his face, Tomura understands that Katsuki will not be convinced to join them with mere words alone and realizes Katsuki’s importance. Tomura also knows that time is of the essence and decides to ask for the “force” of his teacher, All For One, to help him convince Katsuki. All For One, who has been watching Tomura on his computer, commends his apprentice for his wise decision.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 Tomura orders Mr. Compress and Kurogiri to use their Quirks on Katsuki again. Suddenly, All Might breaks in with Kamui Wood swinging in and restrains Tomura along with the other League of Villains with his Lacquered Chains Prison. Tomura is annoyed that their hideout was discovered so easily after everything they did to capture Katsuki. Seeing that he has no choice, Tomura orders Kurogiri to bring in all the Noumus. However, Kurogiri is not able to since the Nomus are not at the portals, much to Tomura's surprise. All Might criticizes Tomura for underestimating the Pro Heroes, the Police Force and the unwavering spirit of youth; All Might declares that it is game over for Tomura and his League of Villains.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 Tomura refutes All Might’s claim who says that it is the beginning for the League of Villains and they will extinguish the society All Might has created. Tomura orders Kurogiri to create portals so that they can escape. However, Kurogiri has fainted due to Edgeshot using his Quirk to paper thin his body enough to enter Kurogiri's body and knock him out from the inside. Gran Torino asks Tomura the location of All For One. Tomura becomes silent and begins reminiscing his past; he suffered in a terrible incident and no Hero came to save him. However, his teacher All For One was the one who saved him. The flashback of his childhood enrages Tomura, causing Tomura to scream out his hatred for All Might. Suddenly, mysterious black liquid appears out of thin air with Nomus appearing out of the phenomenon which surprises the League of Villains and the Pro Heroes. The dozens of Nomus cause pandemonium for the Pro Heroes and Police Force. Tomura realizes that what is transpiring is the work of his teacher, All For One.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88 Tomura along with Kurogiri and the Vanguard Action Squad are teleported by the black liquid to the League of Villains' destroyed warehouse where All For One is. All For One sees that his apprentice, Tomura, has failed again. However, All For One is neither angry nor disappointed with Tomura and encourages Tomura to try again since he still has the Vanguard Action Squad and Katsuki whom he deemed important. All For One implores Tomura to continue trying as many times as he likes since everything is for his sake.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 Suddenly, All Might appears and clashes with All For One. All For One creates a huge blast wave that sends All Might flying. All For One orders Tomura to escape along with Katsuki and comments that his black liquid warping Quirk won’t help Tomura and the League of Villains escape. All For One uses a Quirk that forcefully activates Kurogiri’s Warp Gate, which causes a portal to open. All For One orders the League of Villains to escape into Kurogiri’s portal. Suddenly, All Might reappears onto the battlefield, refusing to allow All For One to escape and charges at him. Before heading into battle, All For One tells Tomura that he can still grow stronger. Sensei and All Might clash again. Mr. Compress uses his Quirk on the unconscious Dabi and tells Tomura that they should escape while they can. The League of Villains prepare to take Katsuki while Katsuki prepares for battle. As Himiko, Twice and Mr. Compress try to take Katsuki who fends them off with Explosions, Izuku along with Eijiro and Tenya appears in the sky. Eijiro yells at Katsuki to grab his hand; Tomura attempts to stop Katsuki, but Katsuki uses his Explosion to launch himself towards Eijirou and grabs his hand.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 90 Tomura, the Vanguard Action Squad and All Might are surprised that Izuku, Eijiro and Tenya were in the area as well. Spinner, Kenji and Mr. Compress hatch a plan to retrieve Katsuki, but it is ruined due to Mount Lady's interference. Spinner and Kenji attempt to repeat the plan using Twice, but Gran Torino blitzes them and knocks them out. Before Tomura can attack Gran Torino, he along with the Vanguard Action Squad is magnetically pulled into Kurogiri’s Warp Gate. The Vanguard Action Squad are forcefully sucked into Kurogiri's Warp Gate and is teleported away. As he is being sucked into the Warp Gate, Tomura calls out to his teacher concerned for his safety. Before Tomura teleports away, All For One tells Tomura to continue the fight. Tomura and the unconscious Kurogiri are teleported away by the Warp Gate, causing the portal to disperse.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91 Hero License Exam Arc After All For One is arrested and All Might retires, Tomura goes into hiding and orders the League of Villains to disperse so that it makes it easier for them to hide from the Police Force while also ordering them to find new villains to join the League. In his new hideout, Tomura is sitting in the dark while Mr. Compress speaks to Himiko over the phone. Eventually, most of the League of Villains (except Dabi), gather together again with Twice bringing a potential new villain to join them, Overhaul.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 114Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 115Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 124 Internship Arc Overhaul enters the League of Villains hideout, but is unimpressed with Tomura and his members as well as his unclean hideout. Overhaul explains to the League of Villains that with All For One's downfall, someone will eventually become the next ruler of the underworld. However, Tomura replies that he will become the next underworld ruler after he gathers more members and crush the current hero society. Overhaul asks Tomura if he has a plan, to which Tomura responds that he thought Overhaul wanted to join them. Overhaul is disappointed that Tomura doesn't have a plan to achieve his objective and laments that he wasted the potential of Stain, Muscular and Moonfish. Overhaul reveals that he wants the League of Villains to join him so that he can teach them the proper way to run an organization and use them to gain financial capital so that he can get one step closer to becoming the next underworld ruler. As Tomura orders Overhaul to leave, Magne takes offense to his proposal and magnetizes Overhaul, bringing him into his range. Magne hits Overhaul on the head with his weapon, to which Overhaul retaliates by touching Magne. Overhaul's physical contact causes Magne to explode, much to the League of Villains' shock. Overhaul blames the League for throwing the first punch, commenting on his dislike of blood. Mr. Compress charges forward and touches Overhaul but his Compression Quirk does not activate due to previously being shot in the arm with a bullet capable of disarming quirks. Overhaul is enraged at being touched and explodes Mr. Compress' left arm. Furious, Tomura dashes to Overhaul and prepares to decay him. Overhaul then calls for one of his men to shield him and Tomura's hand comes into contact with Overhaul's subordinate, causing him to disintegrate. Suddenly, Overhaul's other subordinates appear. Himiko and Twice want to kill Overhaul for murdering Magne but Tomura, seeing that both of their organizations have suffered casualties, refuses their request. As Overhaul exits, he throws a business card at Tomura's feet and tells him to call him again after he has calmed down and thought about the organization he wishes to build.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 125 After their initial meeting, Tomura calls Overhaul, interested in expanding the influence of the League of Villains in trade of allowing Overhaul and the Eight Precepts of Death to use the reputation of their name. Tomura is still wary of Overhaul, however, and only agrees to allow him to use the League of Villains' reputation if he learns the details of his plan. This request angers Chronostasis and Mimic of the Eight Precepts and they begin to threaten Tomura. He meets their threats with an equal anger, expressing that their lives were not equal to that of the deceased Magne's. Once Overhaul orders Chrono and Mimic to calm down, Tomura once again questions him about the bullet that can disable quirks. After Overhaul tells Shigaraki his plan he sets up a game of shogi, questioning if Tomura had ever played it before. Upon Tomura's disapproval of playing while in discussion, Overhaul uses the opportunity to teach him how to "appreciate the game." He uses the board to make a deal with Tomura, intent on having Bubaigawara, and Toga or Blackmist as temporary transfers. Tomura accuses Overhaul of wanting to chip away the mobility of the League of Villains, declaring that those Overhaul wants are vital to the League of Villains. Overhaul responds, stating that they must begin to build trust, and that the League of Villains and the Eight Precepts of Death still have bad blood. Tomura gives in to Overhaul's request, trading Toga and Twice to the Eight Precepts as temporary transfers. Upon telling the League of Villains, Twice is in disbelief at the thought of teaming up with the Eight Precepts. Tomura, growing tired at repeating himself, states that Overhaul's plan is promising and that Toga and Twice are now yakuza. He states that the Eight Precepts almost obtained Kurogiri as well, but he was able to hold his ground and that Kurogiri was setting about an important matter. When Shigaraki begins to explain Toga and Twice's next movements, the latter loudly questions if Shigaraki has lost his mind. Twice rants that Overhaul and the Eight Precepts murdered Magne and took off Mr. Compress' arm. He states that his own carelessness led the Eight Precepts to the League of Villains. In a fit of tears, Twice takes off his mask and tells Shigaraki that he and Toga are humans as well. Twice questions just what the members of the League of Villains are to Tomura. Toga then explains her motivation about joining the league and that, inspired by Stain, she wishes to make the world easier to live in in her own way, and that if there's any way to do that she would try. Toga then hovers a knife over Tomura's left shoulder, asking why she and Twice have to "do such a painful, unpleasant thing." Tomura, taking off the hand that covers his face, tells a shocked Toga and Twice that it is for the sake of he and the both of them. He continues, stating that the Eight Precepts of Death wish to hamper the mobility of the League, win the both of them over, and that they don't view the League of Villains as their equals. Shigaraki then reminds Twice that he told him to take responsibility for his actions, and that this is the way to do it, stating that he believes in them. Quirk and Abilities : Tomura's Quirk allows him to decay whatever he touches with his hands. However, the deterioration will only occur when all five of his fingers touch the target, indicating that the activation of the Quirk is not voluntary. As such, Tomura is often careful with his hands when touching objects he doesn't want to destroy. Overall Abilities: Tomura appears to be a powerful villain, as he was able to fight Shota Aizawa (who is an Underground Pro Hero) without struggling and was even able to damage him. Tomura is one of the leaders in the League of Villains and as such has almost total command over his subordinates. Keen Intellect: Tomura possesses a sharp mind and is analytical, being able to quickly realize Eraserhead's weaknesses in combat and taking advantage of them. He is able to deduce the workings of his opponents' abilities simply by observing them in action. Enhanced Strength: Tomura seems to be stronger than his build suggests, as he was capable of holding Izuku by choking him with only four fingers. While doing so Izuku displays visible difficulty in trying to fight back. Enhanced Durability: Tomura was able to take a point-blank blast of Katsuki's Quirk, sustaining little to no damage. Enhanced Speed: Tomura appears to be able to move very quickly, as he was able to appear before Asui in an instant. He was even able to see Izuku after the latter had jumped at a speed that rivaled All Might's speed, and even reacted to it by immediately moving his hand to Kurogiri to warp the hand to reach for Izuku before Izuku's attack could make contact. Battles Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc *Shota Aizawa vs. Tomura Shigaraki: Interrupted *Toshinori Yagi vs. Nomu, Kurogiri & Tomura Shigaraki: Loss *Toshinori Yagi, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki & Eijiro Kirishima vs. League of Villains: Loss *Overhaul vs. League of Villains: Interrupted Relationships All For One All For One is Tomura's teacher and the one who saved Tomura in his childhood as well as grooming Tomura to be his successor. Ever since then, Tomura looked up to All For One. All For One is very committed to his role as Tomura's teacher and giving him the opportunity to grow and think for himself. All For One was happy to see Tomura think and lead for himself after his Vanguard Action Squad captured Katsuki and decided to stop the Pro Heroes and Police Force from apprehending him. Through numerous parallels, it become clear that Tomura's relationship with All For One is similar to Izuku's relationship with All Might, as they show concern for each others safety. Izuku Midoriya Izuku and Tomura mutually despise each other; Tomura despises Izuku for his admiration of All Might (someone he hates) while Izuku doesn't agree with Tomura's villainous actions. During USJ, Izuku saved All Might, which caused Tomura to take an interest in Izuku as shown when he watched Izuku's match during U.A.'s Sports Festival. Later in Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall (Wookiees), they unintentionally met each other again, so Tomura decided to talk with Izuku about the difference between him and Stain. After hearing Izuku's thoughts on the matter and before leaving the shopping mall, Tomura declared that the next time they met, he would show Izuku no mercy. Kurogiri Kurogiri is loyal towards Tomura, doing whatever he orders. Tomura appears to value Kurogiri, considering him to be important during the League of Villains's attack on the USJ. While Kurogiri generally follows Tomura's orders, he will also act against his will if he believes that Tomura is acting too hotheadedly such as stopping him from attacking people he considers valuable. Kurogiri also occasionally talks over Tomura for the same reason, acting like somewhat of a mentor. He appears to understand Tomura's inner thoughts and behaviors, and therefore attempts to act with Tomura's best interest in mind. He may have been put in charge of Tomura by All For One to help oversee his growth. Stain Tomura has a deep disdain for Hero Killer: Stain. They first met when Kurogiri tried to recruit Stain to their party. The meeting went poorly and Stain ended up injuring Tomura, but allowed him to live so that he could gain some conviction. This only annoyed Tomura, and he even tried to eliminate the Hero Killer by having the Nomu's ravage Hosu City. This plan ended up backfiring and Stain became more infamous then Tomura and the Nomu's. Even after Stain was captured, his influence continued to bother Tomura. His sympathizers Dabi and Himiko aggravated Tomura to the point where he even decided to attack them. In order to get this weight off his shoulders, Tomura confronted Izuku Midoriya. After this conversation, Tomura discovers his true hate for Stain comes from his connection with All Might. Wishing to create a world without All Might, Tomura develops his own conviction and states he will use Stain's ideology as a stepping stone for himself. Trivia * Tomura was originally designed to be creepier, having empty, black eyes and mouth. Aside from those specific features, this design was not very different from his final one. * The characters in his name are composed of , , and . His birthname is composed of the kanji , , , . * Tomura's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: ** Tomura ranked 19th in the First Popularity Poll. ** Tomura ranked 16th in the Second Popularity Poll. * Tomura refers to the hand covering the front of his face as 'Father'. The reason behind this has yet to be revealed.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 18 * Tomura's stats are "DAAAD" which is a reference to his "Dad".MHA Official Character Book Ultra Archive: My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive * Kohei Horikoshi revealed that he found drawing inexpressive hands extremely difficult. He stated that he was on the verge of tears every week due to having to draw a certain character which we are left to assume is Tomura.Volume 2 author's note. * Tomura appears to suffer from an excoriation disorder due to his compulsive need to scratch at his neck. Quotes *(To himself) "Create a world without All Might. And cause enough destruction to show them all how fragile their justice really is. From this day forward… that’s my conviction. It’s all about All Might."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 18-19 References Site Navigation it:Tomura Shigaraki ru:Томура Шигараки Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Shimura Family Category:Emitters Category:Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Antagonists Category:Field Training Arc Antagonists Category:End of Term Test Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists